


Sweet Friendship

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, Short, The boys eat candy, just neville making friends by using candy, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Just a short drabble about Neville, Dean, and Seamus eating candy and being cute friends. Neville-centric(?)





	Sweet Friendship

Eyes wide with astonishment, mouth hung open, Neville stared at the shelves full of colorful candy. His grandmother had sent his allowance in time for his first trip to Hogsmeade. And Honeydukes was his first and possibly only stop.

It was mostly due to the fact that his grandmother gave him a strict diet growing up because he was "too big." His arrival at Hogwarts was a blessing because he could eat whatever he wanted. And now Neville was going to eat his weight in sugary confections.

The displays were filled to the brim with multitudes of pastel colors. Sickly sweet air clung to the students long after they left (a clever spell to make them crave more candy). Everything looked too good to be true.

"I've heard the taffy is good." Neville was startled by his classmate, Dean coming up to him. "Or at least that's what Seamus said. Not sure if his word is legit though."

"I'll check it out. Speaking of Seamus, where is he?" Neville looked around. It was strange to see Dean without his partner in crime.

"Stuffing his face with said taffy." Dean pointed to the Irish boy sitting on a bench outside. "I couldn't decide as quickly as he did so here I am."

"There's so much to choose from I don't know how he decided so fast."

"Do you want to get a bunch and share?"

Neville agreed. Soon he found himself sitting on the bench with Dean and Seamus eating all the sweets they could get their hands onto. The scene almost rivaled Harry Potter's trolley stunt.

The rest of his day was filled with laughter and friendship, something Neville would have never experienced if he had never been accepted into Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
